


A Woman Scorned

by Megane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Barren, Betrayal, Desperation, F/F, Heartbreak, Manipulation, Regret, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a plan, and while she knew it was awful, it was always best to try. That was her regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Scorned

Anne knew that she was wrong. It was all going to work on a fluke, if it worked at all. _She knew_ , but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to see. She had to… test. Grell wouldn’t want this. They were both friends, right? Grell understood her plight better than any genetic woman and more than any man. She was the perfect candidate.

Even still, she prayed softly under her breath for forgiveness for what she was about to do.  
  
 

Anne heard her door open and close. Her attention turned to the open doorway as Grell sauntered in.

              “Work… was _murder_ ,” the sharp-toothed redhead stated and sighed loudly, falling into the large couch somewhat gracefully.

              Anne pulled on a small smile and pulled her hat onto her head. “Isn’t that the point of your job, my dear?”

              Grell huffed, propping her head up in her hand. “Oh don’t be fresh, Anne.”

The busty woman smiled and faced Grell. She walked over and joined the reaper on the couch. Grell sat up properly and gave Anne room to sit. And then, in the next moment, they were close to each other. Grell’s arms wrapped around the human redhead. Anne sighed in content, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s chin.

              The reaper ran her fingers through Anne’s shorter hair. “And how has your day been? Hopefully less irritatingly strenuous than my own.”

              “Pleasant,” Anne replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Grell’s brow quirked, but she didn’t ask anything. “I spent most of it thinking… rather pleasant thoughts,” the madam continued.

              “What about?” Grell asked with a slow smile.

Should she lie? No, just be charming.  _Always charming_ , she reasoned in her mind.

              “About you,” she stated, raising her hand up to twist a lock of Grell’s hair. “You were dazzling me in my thoughts.”

              “When am I never?” Grell joked before squeezing the human closer to her form. “And what were these nightmarish, engaging thoughts?”

Grell’s smile was toothy, as per usual. She was feeling a little more invigorated, sitting here in Anne’s company. The unfortunate thing was Anne didn’t feel the same. It was a solid weight in her chest, pulling her down. She decided to move past it.

              “Hm, well. First it all went like this: 'Can I trouble you to spend the night with me?'”

              “Oh? Any reason?”

              “I just wanted to spend some valuable girl time.” Anne tilted her head slowly, combing her fingers through the long locks. “That’s not too much to ask, is it?”

              Grell hummed softly, smirking now as she shook her head. “Not too much at all.”

 _It's now or never, Anne._ “Good.” Angelina shifted slightly and smiled. "And then if I remember properly, my thoughts went... a little like this..." She pushed herself up and pressed a kiss to Grell’s lips.

The kiss went from chaste to needy and slowly opened the doors for further touches. Clothing was slowly removed as they moved out of the living room and up towards the bedroom. Anne watched each left behind article of clothing with a hint of regret, but each time she looked away, determined to continue forward. Grell’s back hit the bed, and Anne’s lips found her bare collarbone. The reaper cooed softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Anne’s hair. She moaned softly, feeling the other female grind down against her.

Red eyes flicked upward, watching the reaper react. The Madame could feel a faint twitch against her pantaloons and knew that this was going just as she planned.  
  


So, so sorry, Grell... 

  
They switched positions, and Grell ran her fingers up Anne’s legs to her knees. Nimble fingers danced back down towards the human’s waist and pulled on the lengthy undergarment, drawing them down and finally tossing them away. Grell cupped the other woman’s hips, admiring their softness and curves.

              “I’m rather jealous,” Grell muttered, lips dotting kisses down the other’s navel to the gentle build of red curls. “Your hips are simply wonderful, dear Anne.”

              The Madame smiled softly. “Your body is nothing to scoff at, my Grell.”

              After a moment of silence, Grell sat up and brushed her hair over her shoulder. “I know.”

  
That actually earned a real smile and even a laugh from Anne. She sat up and pulled on Grell’s trousers, finally getting her undressed as well. Their foreplay wasn’t as short or as desperate as it had been the past couple of times. Grell was tender and slow, her tongue avoided that sensitive bud, choosing to dive directly into Anne and taste her deeply. The Madame moaned and reached down to stroke through the red locks. And each time Anne felt as though she would touch a hot, final place, Grell brought her right back down, gently almost. Anne moaned, calling the reaper’s name.

Oh, how she didn’t want to finish that way. She didn’t want to; honestly, she tried not to, but Grell’s tongue insisted. It lulled her closer and closer towards an orgasm, edging her and building her up. Her head spun in such a wonderful way, reaching dizzying heights before she fell from them so suddenly, so _blissfully_. Her hips cocked and rolled into that evil, searching tongue as another heat clenched her stomach. Anne’s moans built as Grell continued to play with her, and she thought she was safe when the muscle withdrew.

But no.

A wet comfort slid over her clit, causing her to cry out suddenly. It went neglected before, so each lick and each- gentle- suck caused her hips to shake and rock into the torturous treatment. Anne’s fingers laced into Grell’s hair, her hips lifted off the bed as she came again for a second—no, third!—time. “You’re destined to drive me _mad!_ ” Anne cried out.

She didn’t get a verbal response, but she could feel that mischievous smile against her quim.

Grell drew back, and Anne’s hands fell from her hair, limp from her bouts. She watched her lover move, going to fetch the oils as she recovered. The Madame could hardly bring her legs together without the teasing tremble of an after shock, but she would be fine soon enough. She sat up and raked her fingers through her hair. She turned to Grell and motioned over with her hands and a soft ‘Come here, my love’. Grell followed the gentle beckoning and sat next to Anne.

The Madame dripped oil onto her fingers and then drizzled it onto the reaper’s upstanding cock. Grell shuddered and muttered a swear. Anne smirked and muttered that it couldn’t be that bad. Grell’s brow quirked irritably, assuring her that it indeed _was_. Their lips touched, and the Madame’s slick fingers wrapped around her lover’s cock. A steady stroke earned her a moan. Anne gently rubbed her thumb underneath the head of Grell’s cock. Grell moaned, and a shudder ripped up her spine. The Madame tugged on the Grell’s bottom lip and then gently stated how pretty she sounded. Grell moaned out that she wasn’t the only one.

Feeling the reaper’s cock twitch more enthusiastically, Anne pulled her hand away and reached down to touch herself. Aah, she was getting excited from teasing her lover. Good. Great, even. Grell pulled her forward into her lap, and Anne straddled her, biting down on her own bottom lip. 

It was, indeed, now or never.

Feeling Grell’s cock slide into her was always a pleasure, a joy she loved, and though they weren’t frequently so deeply intimate, she prized their sessions together. She enjoyed the build up of each one, and if this session worked out as she hoped, she would come to cherish it too. Grell’s nips and sucks on her skin always made Anne shiver in bliss. A gentle knead of her breast or a thumb carefully rolling over her nipple was sparse but appreciated. Grell knew every part of her body well and how long to linger on each. She could light up each inch of the Madame’s body, but the skill was shared in reverse. Anne knew where to suckle, where to press, how many fingers where. They knew each other, and it was a familiarity that Anne would never risk losing. Well, one she wouldn't  _ordinarily_ wouldn’t risk losing…

Anne’s moans had reached a fever pitch, and Grell’s own pleasure mingled in. Red nails dug into unmarred shoulders, and Anne’s brows tensed together. She was going to cum again. Oh god, how many more times? Was she bound to fall apart from uninhibited ecstasy? Her tightening walls motivated Grell to move deeper, slam harder until the wall had a trophy of their coupling. Anne came before her beloved reaper, nails scratching down the length of Grell’s back. Grell whimpered, coming closer to her end.

She pulled out, and Anne’s eyes widened in shock. She looked up to Grell who pumped away at her own cock until she came on her beloved Madame’s stomach. She panted, catching her breath, but she was oh so deeply satisfied. She slowly opened her eyes to take in the radiant glow of Anne, but she wasn’t prepared for what she saw instead.

Anne’s fingers were sticky with Grell’s essence, staring at it with blank eyed horror. Grell blinked and frowned.

              “… Anne?”

              “Why didn’t you finish inside of me?”

              “I wasn’t thinking,” Grell stated, brows knitting together as she stared at the human beneath her.

Anne brought her free hand up and pressed it to her face, lips twisted down dramatically.

              “Seriously, Anne. I’ve done this before—”

              “It didn’t _matter_ before!” The Madame stated, slamming her hands down onto her bed sheets.

She sat up and glared at Grell, who didn't bother to hide her confusion. Through the unrelenting haze of apprehension, Grell could feel a sinking feeling in her chest. Tears welled in Angelina's eyes, causing them to sparkle brilliantly with equal shares of anger and despair.

              “This was supposed to be the right time! You just… You ruined it! Because you 'weren’t thinking!' You didn’t think of _me!”_

              Grell looked rightfully affronted. _“Pardon me?”_

              “You should have said something! You should have asked! You _selfish_ girl!” Anne covered her face and started to sob.

Outrage coupled with Grell's dwindling confusion, even as she watched sobs wrack through Angelina's body. Through the sobs, she heard exactly what she feared.

              “I needed you… I needed you. You were the only one who could get me pregnant.”

              “Now you know that’s damn well impossible. You’re—”

              “Barren. I know.” Anne brought her head up. Like many things about her already, her face was splotted with red patches from her crying. Grell didn’t care to appreciate the tone on her features this time. “But with a love as forbidden as ours, I would think… that maybe… there would have been _some way._ A fluke, a luck of the draw, chance from Fate’s hat. Just…”  She lowered her gaze and stared down at Grell’s groin. “I was hoping…”

She reached forward, and Grell slapped her hand away. Angelina looked up with wide eyes to her scorned lover. Grell’s face was tight with barely contained anger. She was breathing slowly, heavily. Angelina could see her desperately try to hold herself back. Grell moved to the edge and stood from the bed. Anne grabbed her wrist, and the reaper drew it back, hitting herself in the stomach in the process.

              “Grell.”

              “ _Don’t_ … speak my name,” Grell ordered as she pulled on her clothing.

Angelina watched as Grell dressed hastily. Grell pulled on her undergarments and trousers agressively, and Angelina was almost afraid to speak.

              “You’ve done a _wretched_ thing to me, Anne. A _horrible, inexcusable_ thing.”

              “I know,” Anne whispered, “but it would be so perfect if it were us. Don’t you think?”

Grell paused in pulling on her blouse. She stared forward at a wall and swallowed down a thick ball of anger.

              “You were the only one I could turn to.”

              “Anne…” Grell, reluctantly, looked over to the human. “I am very, very happy with who I am, despite my affliction. I am _torn_ up about the fact that I can never conceive – no, carry – children of my own.” She stepped over to the bed stand and picked up her glasses. “And I was drawn to you because you shared a similar issue.” She placed them on and stared at Anne coldly. “Two damsels with a dashed dream to love and hold family. Though that hole may never be filled, I found solace in you. And you, in me.”

              “I know, and I—!”

              Grell spoke louder. _“And I should have known better!”_ Her lips trembled. “I should have known better than to love another heartless fool.” She laughed and shook her head, buttoning her blouse. “I admire you, Anne. You have the ability to reach in and crush my heart bit by bit, so easily. So _selfishly_.” She placed a finger on her lips. “Oh, no. _I’m_ the selfish one.” She tilted her head and pointed to Angelina. “And  _you’re_ the victim. Though somehow, I feel like I was taken advantage of in all of this.”

              Grell scoffed and grabbed her other accessory. "Silly me, yes?" She tied her ribbon and flipped her hair out of the way. “Brava, Anne. Such bravado. I admire it. I love it. I craved it; I knew you were a fiend underneath.” She looked to the human, and the smile was still there, just smaller. “How did it feel to feast on a reaper’s soul?”

              “…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Grell.”

              “I may not look it very much, but I am more of a woman than you." Grell clapped her hands together. "Congratulations for stomping on a woman’s heart.” She looked Anne up and down. “I never thought you’d be such a pigheaded man.”

With that, Grell turned and exited the room quickly in long strides. The door slammed closed, and Anne sat in silence before she crumpled in on herself. She curled up, naked and ashamed of what she had done. Grell left, leaping from the human surface to the reaper’s realm. She hardly had a chance to stand before she erupted into tears. She defiantly wiped at the tears, trying to tell herself it was no use crying, but her vision blurred as she started to walk. She touched an ash black brick wall and brought her other gloved hand to her face. Without meaning to, she slowly came down to one knee, leaning forward as sobs rolled through her body.

And though they spoke again, things had never been the same, and it wasn’t until those precious final moments that Anne had fully realized what she had done. Grell snatched the beloved red coat and threw it over her shoulders, leaving the bloodied corpse in its heap. And as she left, she kissed the sleeve, small tears running down her face.

  
And _that_ was _her_ regret.


End file.
